Sai's Bloom of Love
by Mist of Mystery
Summary: I know the title sounds stupid but you'll understand as the story progresses. Sai finally learns what love is when he meets a girl from the Grasslands on a mission.


Lady Tsunade was once again was snoring away on her desk when a small knocking woke her up. She snapped her head up and looked around confusedly still in the state of sleep. Finally her brain realized that someone was at the door.

"Yeah, yeah come in," she mumbled. The door creaked open and in stepped a teenage boy with short black hair and an emotionless face. "Ah Sai I'm glad you're here I have a mission for you." Sai looked around the room as if looking for something although it would be hard to tell since his face stayed in the same emotionless state. Lady Tsunade used to Sai's unspoken sentences she quickly caught on to what he was looking for. "I already informed Sakura and that idiot Naruto should be on his way," Tsunade had just finished her sentence when Naruto on cue came bursting through the door.

"Do you have another mission Tsunade baa-san?" Naruto asked excitedly. He hadn't even noticed Sai was standing practically right next to him. Sai vaguely wondered how Naruto ever became a ninja if he was so noisy and unobservant.

"Yes you moron why else would I call you here, now sit down and shut up!" After clearing her throat she continued. "I want the three of you to escort someone from the Grassland to here in Konoha. She's the daughter of wealthy ambassador who recently just passed away. This," she said handing Sai the picture and Naruto leaned over his shoulder to see as well, "is a recent picture of her."

"Wow she so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in Sai's ear. "She might even be pretty in Sakura." Sai had to agree with Naruto she was very beautiful unlike the hag and ugly. She had delicate features, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and the colour was that of crisp auburn leaves in the fall. Her eyes were a light honey golden hue that was filled with passion and wisdom, and her nose was small and set perfectly on her face. Her soft pink lips were drawn into a pleasant smile that seemed contagious even if he was only looking at a picture, but of course he kept his emotional mask on. He also noticed she wore no make-up unlike the women of the village she was simple and beautiful.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and continued once again with the briefing. "You are to leave tomorrow morning, you will find her staying in house a little away from the major city of Okapi. This is a C rank mission, if things get messy it might turn into a B or A rank, but nothing like that should happen. You'll receive your pay from Yamikari-san. Any questions?"

"Why would Ino pay us for a mission? Couldn't she just do it herself?" Naruto asked a little more than confused.

"I meant her father you idiot," Tsunade yelled. Naruto just sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"I knew that. I was just testing you guys," Naruto mumbled trying to salvage his broken pride and intellectuality.

"Anymore questions?" Tsunade said looking at Sai exasperated. Sai nodded.

"What is her name?" He asked with no interest actually he sounded quite bored. Which was the exact opposite, he was curious about what this girl was really like.

"Oh yes that's right her name is Ayshi Noriko, she's also around your age as well." Tsunade looked at Sai almost thankful that there was someone to balance out Naruto other than Sakura. The poor girl couldn't handle him alone especially after Sasuke left for Orochimaru. "Your dismissed go and prepare for your mission and meet Kakashi outside the village gates."

After they reached outside the two separated and went their own ways, a few minutes of walking and Sai had reached his desolate apartment. He performed a couple of hand seals to undo the traps and walked in. Surprisingly enough Sai wasn't as clean as everyone thought, there were papers, scrolls and art supplies scattered around the room. Sai ignored the mess and went to his room to pack he was finished within half an hour and decided that he would go take a shower and go to sleep early tonight he might need it for tomorrow.

The next morning Naruto, Sakura, and Sai was standing outside of the village gate waiting for their sensei to arrive. A few minutes later in a puff of smoke and leaves the Jounin appeared in front of them. "You're late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, I got distracted on the way of life," he said tucking his Icha Icha Paradise book into its rightful pouch. His students well Naruto and Sakura, glared at Kakashi who was smiling down at the trio.

"Liar," Sakura bit out playful, it was the usual banter whenever Kakashi was late. Without another word the group set off to the Grasslands.


End file.
